Dragon Marvel Super Capitulo 2
by GianFics
Summary: Goku Conoze a Tony Stark


Hola Gente de fanfiction estavez estamos con el fic de Dragon Marvel Super Espero que les guste. pero antes de iniciar el fic les explicare en que sucesos pasa este fic...  
Primero el fic esta basado del primer Civil War de marvel... pero en el primer capitulo data antes de los sucesos de Civil War... bueno ya explicado eso Iniciemos...

Dragon Marvel Super

Capitulo 2: Goku Conoce a los demas.

Despues de que Goku Habia contado su historia. a Spiderman Y A Mary Jane...  
Ellos se Habian Quedado Sorprendidos por el ser que tienen adelante suyo...  
que para suerte del Universo Marvel... Goku Era de buen Corazon..

Goku: Bueno Al parecer me hise joven por viajar en ese portal interdimensional?.

Spiderman: Eso Creo...

Goku: Bueno aun asi, como le hare para regresar a mi Universo?

Spiderman: Eso sera dificil, pero conozco gente que puede ayudar en esto.

Goku: Enserio!?

Spiderman: Si es enserio...

Goku: Entonces porque no me presentas a esas personas?.

Spiderman: Pues claro... pero nose si confien en ti...

Goku: Porque no confiarian en mi?

*Nota del autor* para los que no sepan hay seres muy poderosos en el universo marvel... y esos seres son Hulk Y Thor... y ahora que goku es mucho mas poderoso y con eso si alguien intenta controlarlo o el se hace malo, eso provocaria el que heroes como iron man u otros..

Spiderman: mmm ya lo explicare.

Despues de que Spiderman Le explicara todo a Goku, El quedaria con estrellitas en los ojos al saber que en este universo hay seres poderosos.

Goku: SIIIIII, presentame a ese Hulk Y Thor!.

despues de que Goku dijiera eso Spiderman le explicaria lo sucedido por ellos

Spiderman: Primero lo Primero Thor esta muerto... y segundo Hulk esta desaparecido... y no se en donde aya quedado...

Despues de que Spiderman dijiera eso... Goku habia quedado algo desepsionado por lo sucedido...

Goku: Ohhh que mal

Dijo Goku.

Despues de que dijiera eso... Spiderman procederia a llevar a Goku a las instalaciones Stark..

Goku: mmmm y dime como es ese Tony Stark?...

Spiderman: es alguien muy inteligente... el tiene una armadura que lo proteje de amenazas... pero hay algunas amenazas que el no puede contener...

Goku: no parece alguien tan interesante... pero creo aun haci espero que consiga que pueda volver a mi universo...

Spiderman: mmmm ok... pero aun asi... tienes que hablar con respeto hacia el.

Goku: Lo que tu quieras.

Despues de que Ellos Conversaran... Ellos llegarian a las instalaciones Stark.

Goku: Vaya es grande ese edificio.

Spiderman: si el grande y por dentro es algo increible.

Despues de eso Goku Y Spiderman entrarian a las instalaciones stark...

Tony: Oh... Hola Peter?

Spiderman: Hola Tony...

Tony: oye peter, quien es ese tipo que esta detras tuyo?

Spiderman: Es un Amigo de otro universo

Tony: OTRO UNIVERSO!?

despues de que Tony dijiera eso Goku se presentaria..

Goku: Hola soy Son Goku.. pero puedes decirme Goku..

Despues de que Goku se presentara, de una manera feliz y con mucha energia, Tony se quedaria tranquilo.

Tony: mmm hola soy tony stark, un gusto en conozerte.

Goku: El gusto es mio Tony.

Tony: Dime Goku... como asi que eres de otro universo?

Goku: Mira te cuento...

Despues de eso Goku empezaria a contarle todo... aventuras, batallas, y todo...

Tony: No puedo creer que seas un ser que puede destruir planetas muy facilmente!.

Goku: Si... asi es todo...

Tony: Interesante...

Tony: Oye quieres ser un vengador?

Goku: Un Vengador?

Tony: Si un Vengado, te explico que es un Vengador.

Despues Tony le explicaria, toda la historia de los vengadores.

Goku: Vaya Interesante...

Tony: Entonces quieres entrar?

Goku: No

Tony: Que? Porque no?

Goku: Porque, ahora no estoy interesado, en entrar a equipos de superheroes...

Tony: Ok...

Despues de que Goku dijiera eso... Spiderman y Goku Saldria de las instalaciones Stark.

Spiderman: Oye Goku.

Goku: Dime?

Spiderman: En donde te quedaras a vivir...

Goku: mmm nose... pero creo que me quedare a vivir en una cueva...

Spiderman: mmm y si mejor quieres vivir en mi departamento con Mary Jane.

Goku: pero no quiero, causar problemas.

Spiderman: No tranquilo.

Goku: Ok gracias por la ayuda.

Spiderman: Tranquilo.

Despues de eso pasaria semanas, y Goku se la pasaria Bien con Piter Y Mary Jane.

Pero Algo terrible pasaria en unos dias.

FIN. 


End file.
